Hollow
by cloy
Summary: The final year at Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco are both heads. They find that there are things to be discovered about both of them, but will it be enough? please R/R Rating will go up in future chapters
1. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lovely characters that JKRowling has thought up, although I would enjoy "owning" Draco.  
  
A/N: it takes me a Very long time to update so if you actually like this story, please don't be mad.  
  
  
  
  
  
Every day you may make progress. Every step may be fruitful. Yet there will stretch out before you an ever-lengthening, ever-ascending, ever- improving path. You know you will never get to the end of the journey. But this, so far from discouraging, only adds to the joy and glory of the climb. -Sir Winston Churchill  
  
Her eyelids fluttered open and then quickly shut in an effort to hide themselves from the bright sunshine that was streaming into her room. It was so golden that it seemed almost tangible, like you could reach out and break off a piece of sunshine for yourself to carry around in your pocket. Soon she shot up in bed with the realization of what today was; Her first day, her last year. It was her 7th year at Hogwarts. She sighed as she thought about all the great times she had experienced at the great school of witchcraft and wizardry while musing over her clothes. Suddenly, an owl fluttered in through her open window and dropped a letter at her feet. She picked It up carefully and saw that it from school. It read:  
  
To Ms. Hermione Granger:  
  
On the basis of your outstanding grades and exemplary performance during all your years at Hogwarts, we are very pleased to inform you that you will be taking the position of Head Girl at this, your final year, at Hogwarts. It is also in your best interest to know that Mr. Malfoy will be taking the position of Head Boy with you.  
  
-Professor M. McGonnagal  
  
Hermione dropped the letter. She was torn between squealing with delight and fainting in disbelief. She chose to squeal. *OMG! I'm Head Girl! I have been waiting for this since I first entered The Great Hall! AHH!* She was on the verge of jumping up and down, pushing all thoughts that Draco Malfoy would be rooming with her for 9 months out of her mind. It sort of worked. Then she remembered that she had to finish packing and getting dressed.  
  
Hermione glanced in the mirror, and then turned away; as if to hide herself from her own reflection. Sure, she had changed since first year. Her teeth were straight and white, she had filled out and her hair, while still bushy, was fairly under control and rested on her breast in soft waves. She scowled at herself. Hermione didn't give her own form any credit. She was too plain with her chocolate brown eyes and freckles splashed on her nose as it somebody had sprayed paint on her face with a careful randomness. She turned around and put on a plaid oxford skirt and a white shirt covered with a gray sweater-vest. It was a traditional Hermione look. It was also the uniform for many private schools. what a coincidence.  
  
She pushed her way through the bustling crowd at King's Station and whipped some toast crumbs from the corner of her mouth. She was in a hurry as she practically ran through the barrier at platform 9 ¾ to make the Hogwarts Express before 9:00. She just barely jumped on the train and started walking down the corridors in search of the compartment that quartered the Head Boy and Girl. She passed by an open compartment and heard muffled noises coming from inside. Suddenly, somebody called out her name.  
  
"Oy! Hermione!" It was Harry with Ron a few feet behind him. He jumped up and pulled her into a brotherly hug. They were already wearing their robes, in a hurry to get to Hogwarts and get the year over with. Hermione knew they both wanted to leave as soon as possible so they could get on with their dream careers. Ron wanted to be an Auror and Harry wanted to be a professional Quidditch player for England. She really thought they could both accomplish their goals, but was sad that they were both so hasty to leave Hogwarts behind them. She slipped out of the tight embrace and went to wrap her arms around Ron. It was true; they'd had a whirlwind romance back in 5th year but had decided to break it off. They were just too different and much better off as friends, best friends. Ron was now dating Lavender and Hermione was very happy from him.  
  
"Ron! Let me go! I can't breathe!" she squeaked, in an effort to get some air into her lungs, which she now believed to be crumpled since Ron had pulled her into an almost crushing hug.  
  
"Oops, sorry Hermione!' He grinned sheepishly. "I guess I just don't know my own strength." He laughed. It was true; Harry and Ron had both filled out and were now lean yet muscular from years of Quidditch. Harry was more slim and nimble. He was about two inches shorter than Ron, who was a bit more bulky from taking over His brother's role as beater Gryfindors' team. He was also towering over her at an imposing 6'2 compared to Harry's 6'0 and Hermione's 5'6. She felt small and childlike near her two friends, and they didn't hesitate to treat her as such. They were overprotective and acted the parts of big brothers quite well. Despite all this, Hermione was glad to have them around.  
  
"Come and sit down with us Hermione! Have a chocolate frog! Tell us about your summer!" Harry beckoned her to an open seat. The rest were covered with half open boxes of Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans, casings of chocolate frogs, and pumpkin pasties.  
  
"I wish I could." She sighed. "But I have to go to the Heads' compartment. The Head Boy and Girl have their own." She explained.  
  
"Hermione, you're Head Girl!?!" Ron asked with excitement. "Wicked! You've been working for this since forever! Great news! You'll make a great Head Girl!" Hermione beamed with pleasure, but was soon deflated like an old balloon.  
  
"You haven't heard the bad news yet." She said. Harry and Ron turned to her in wonder. "Malfoy's Head Boy." she said in an almost whisper. Both Harry and Ron's mouths were open in bewilderment and confusion.  
  
"WHAT?? How could that git get Head Boy?!?" Ron exclaimed in a fury. "His father probably bought the spot for him! That smiley asshole!" Ron was fuming. Hermione sighed yet again.  
  
"I know Ron, I know, but what can I do? I'll see you guys; it's time for me to go find my compartment. This is going to be interesting." she said and walked out the door of the compartment leaving two very mad boys behind.  
  
Hermione had only to walk about 5 more steps before she reached a compartment labeled "Heads." She inhaled deeply and opened the door. She found Draco Malfoy sitting inside. He scowled at her.  
  
"What are you doing in here, mudblood?" he asked in a sneering tone.  
  
"I happen to be Head Girl, I have just as much right to be in here as you, Malfoy." She replied in a cool tone, trying to keep her anger in check.  
  
"What?" he said in mock surprise. "YOU are Head Girl?? I wasn't aware that they were letting outside species take the positions now as well. I didn't think Dumbledore could sink any lower, but he has proved me wrong. Mudblood filth!" he spat at her. Hermione was fuming. It wasn't even 5 minutes that she'd been in here and already Malfoy was starting a fight! What the hell was his problem?!  
  
"Well I guess they ARE letting anybody in these days if they let a dirty Death Eater such as yourself in! Your father probably bought the spot for you!" she exclaimed, almost steaming from the nostrils. Draco turned to her, his icy eyes turned even colder than steel. They narrowed into slit and he was upon her in a flash, pressing her against the wall roughly.  
  
  
  
"Yes Granger, I AM a Death Eater." He hissed. "Does that scare you, mudblood?" She could feel his hot breath on her face. He ignored the whimpers of pain that were caused by his fingernails digging deep into her milk white skin. He looked her straight in the eye and gave her a menacing smile full of hatred. Then, without letting her move even an inch, he kept her pinned to the wall with one hand and peeled back the sleeve of his robes with the other. Hermione tried to move, but his grip was too tight. He too had filled out from years of Quidditch and she could faintly make out the lines of muscles through his robes. She inhaled sharply and glanced at his arm. There, standing out against the stark white flesh, was a black skull. She cringed at the sight.  
  
"Where is the snake?" she questioned in a low whisper. Draco turned to her almost with amusement, as if he got some sick twisted pleasure in telling her.  
  
"I don't' get that until my initiation when I turn 18. I will be a full fledged Death Eater after I graduate." He looked her straight in the eye with his piercing glance, making her shiver. He leaned his mouth closer to her ear. "Do you know what they do at these initiations, Granger?" she could feel his breathe on her ear. "Each new Death Eater has to sacrifice a mudblood," he said, in hopes of scaring her, but that was not the case. When he looked into her deep brown eyes, he found not fear, but a look that plainly said, "I thought you were better than this." Draco was taken aback. Nobody had ever given him a look like that. He felt something inside him, a twinge, and an emotion he had never experienced before. Nobody had ever expected more from him. There was always a standard with his father, and he just had to live up to it, no questions asked. And everybody at Hogwarts just thought he was evil, and he couldn't' do any better. He suddenly laughed sharply, earning a small gasp of pain from Hermione, because it pinned her even harder against the wooden wall. Yes, he was evil, but right now he couldn't figure out what he was feeling. Draco Malfoy had always known what he was; son of Lucius Malfoy, servant of the Dark Lord, hater of all muggle borns. Draco had always known that he hated Harry Potter and his Golden trio, but now, his hate for Hermione soared to new heights. How dare she make him feel inadequate?? HER, a mudblood! He roughly dropped Hermione and she gasped for breath. Draco sat down across from her, trying to distance himself as much as he could. The rest of the trip passed in silence. 


	2. Note: important

A/N: Somebody sent me a review saying: "update ASAP! i really like it! but don't make the romance come in too soon, cuz it will ruin it! like ya know how they are gonna sacrifice a mdblood and stuff have it be her but he can't do it an he saves her u know the usual."  
  
WELL, *ahem* first of all, I am NOT going to do that. That was almost the exact opposite of my plot. Thanks for the idea, but I already KNOW what I'm going to do. And anyways, I want ANGST, NOT a happy ending. Just read and see. 


End file.
